Til My Heart Stops Beating
by summerfunx
Summary: Quick one-shot of Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno's way of spending winter days together. It's easy to have fun as long as you've got the one you love most by your side. Relationships don't mean extravagant dates that wipe out your savings account. A Fimogen story. Read and review!


Three words to describe the day: cold, snowy, uncomforting. Maybe not for all, but the winter season typically brought on negative feelings. People would get depressed, feel alone, have nothing to do and nowhere to go.

But not Imogen Moreno and Fiona Coyne. The dynamic duo took days like these as extra special all-day dates. After a year of dating, they took days like this seriously to keep their relationship fun and interesting. Before the snowfall began, a silk, long nightshirt wearing Fiona invited the eccentric teen over for one of their signature dates. However, she decided this time to be a little more romantic than usual, just for the hell of it.

Fiona hauled the table out from the living room, placing heavy comforters in the table's place, spreading them out nicely and evenly, stacking one on top of the other, on top of the other until it was just a sea of blankets. She grabbed the pillows off the couch and from her bed, laying them on top of the neatly laid out comforters. Afterwards, she made her way into one of her closets and grabbed out some of the warmest blankets she had to top off the giant bed set up on the ground.

To spice up the look of things, Fiona got out a few vases, filled them with water and put her newly purchased orchids into them. She spread them out on different surfaces, such as the table she had just moved and by the ends of the couches where she was certain that no matter whatever activities the pair engaged in, the vases would never knock over. Lastly, she grabbed her different scented Yankee Candles and lit them up, placing some at the ends of the couch again and on top of the fireplace.

_Ding._

Just in time. Fiona danced her way to the door only to compose herself as she placed her hand onto the doorknob. She wasn't necessarily nervous or having any uneasy feelings, she simply wanted to make the day special. She turned the knob slowly, taking in a deep breath and let a smile take over her face at the sight of a bundled up Imogen. "Im! I've missed you so!" Fiona screamed, throwing her arms around the girl's neck and hugged her tightly. Imogen laughed, slipping her arms around the slender waist she's grown to love and held her body close, giving her a gentle squeeze back. "Hola Fi! I've missed you as well."

Not wanting to, but forcing herself to release Imogen from her deathly grip, Fiona slowly pulled away only to take Imogen's hand and lead her to the makeshift, gigantic bed. "Ta-da! I did it all by myself." Fiona stated proudly. "I also have Chinese take out and some classics for us to watch. Breakfast at Tiffany's, Titanic, Greece. Quite the variety, but it'll be fun!"

Imogen giggled softly, nodding as she removed her gloves, her knit hat, her scarves, coats and other snow gear. "I have no doubts that it'll be anything but." She stripped down to only her pants and t-shirt remaining, placing the rest of what kept her cozy on her adventure to the Coyne loft onto the couch. She plopped down onto the fluffy surface, leaning against the pillows as Fiona momentarily disappeared and quickly reappeared with the take out bag. She sat down beside Imogen, snuggling close to her as she handed her her food, and took her own.

The girls spent the next couple hours quickly making it through the first couple movies. At random, they decided to watch Greece, Breakfast at Tiffany's and then Titanic. They stuffed their faces during the first movie, during the second movie Fiona brought out slices of peach cobbler to enjoy (where they ended up feeding each other the whole time) and as Titanic took over the screen, Fiona was nestled against Imogen, who had now laid down. The warmer blankets were up to their waists; Fiona had her head rested against Imogen's shoulder with her arms wrapped around the younger girl's fragile-like waist and Imogen had her arm around Fiona's shoulders, holding her closely to keep her all the more toasty.

As the scene where Jack began drawing Rose inhabited the television, Imogen spoke up. "How magical. Jack irritated Rose at first, but I think she was playing hard to get. Now she's more in love than she's ever been in her life. It was basically love at first sight." Imogen sighed happily.

"I guess that makes me Jack and you, Rose." Fiona giggled, turning her gaze to Imogen.

"How so?" Imogen questioned, raising a brow.

"Simple." Fiona began. "When you were still in grade eleven and I was first in grade twelve and I had to join drama for my art credit, you gave me some pretty devilish stares. Like you didn't want me there, like I was a pesty bother. And now…" Fiona paused momentarily, brushing her lips against the girl's cheek. "You wouldn't dare try to get rid of me." She whispered.

Imogen smirked, nodding. "That's true, but for your information, in actuality I just wanted to be your friend. I was pretty intimidated though, so it came off the wrong way." Imogen stopped, pondering her thoughts. "So if I'm Rose and you're Jack, does that mean you'll love me until you die?" She blatantly inquired.

Fiona smiled, sitting up and cupped Imogen's face into her hands. "Imogen Moreno, I will love you until my heart stops beating." With nothing else needing to be said, the two shared a soft, passionate kiss.


End file.
